The Emergency Babysitter
by FaithinBones
Summary: Angela and Hodgins have a family emergency and need someone to babysit Michael. Desperate, they ask Booth to watch Michael until Booth can find Brennan to do it.
1. Chapter 1

This story takes place after Change In The Game. It is a multi-chapter story.

I don't own Bones.

Ooooooooooooooooooooo

Angela's father had been injured in a car accident. In London. Within the hour, Angela had been called by her father's publicist to let her know about the accident. Jim Reed had assured Angela that her father was doing alright and that the only reason he was calling her was because he didn't want her to hear about the accident on the news.

Fearing that the whole thing was being underplayed, Angela started to worry and woke up Jack to let him know what was going on. Angela wanted go to London to check on her father; but, she had a six week old son to take care of. Angela felt that Michael was too young to be put through the stress of a long plane flight overseas. Hodgins had volunteered to stay home and take care of Michael; but, Angela really wanted Jack to come with her to London, if she went at all.

Trying to decide what to do, both decided that if they could find someone to babysit Michael for a few days, then it would be possible for both of them to go.

Calling around, Angela found that Cam was free; but, Michele had a bad case of the flu and Cam didn't want to expose Michael to that virus. Angela then tried to call Brennan; but, she wasn't answering her phone. Angela had considered calling Daisy and or Sweets; but, Jack said it would be over his dead body before he allowed those kids to take care of his son. Worried, Angela looked at Jack and said, "What about Booth? He has a son. He knows how to take care of a baby."

Shaking his head, Hodgins said, "Seriously? You want to ask Booth to babysit?"

Smiling, Angela said, "Why not? He could just look after Michael until he could contact Brennan. He could then give Michael to Brennan and that would be that. Brennan has said that if we ever needed someone to look after Michael, she would be very happy to do it. Come on, Booth won't mind and neither will Brennan."

Worried, Hodgins said, "OK, I guess. Let me call Booth and see if he knows where Dr. B is first. Maybe we won't have to ask him to babysit."

oooooooooooooooooo

Booth had just gone to sleep when his phone rang. Rolling over he answered the phone after the first ring.

"Booth."

Hodgins, hearing a sleepy Booth, cleared his throat and said, "Uh, Booth. This is Hodgins. Angela and I have a family emergency. Do you know where Dr. B is?"

Sighing, Booth said, "Wait a minute. Let me go into the other room. I think I hear someone at the door."

Getting out of bed, Booth walked into the living room, closing the bedroom door behind him and sat down on his couch. "Ok, false alarm. No one at the door. Now, what do you want?"

Hodgins cleared his throat again and said, "I need to find Dr. B. We need to ask her if she can look after Michael for a few days. Do you know where she is?"

Closing his eyes and leaning back against the couch, Booth asked, "I don't know where Bones is. Why ask me?"

"Come on, man," Hodgins said, "You always know where Dr. B is. I really need to talk to her about looking after Michael for a few days."

"Look Hodgins," Booth said, "I'm Bones's partner not her keeper. I don't know where she is. It's midnight, call her phone and leave a message."

"Uh, look, Booth" Hodgins said, "Is there anyway we can leave Michael with you? You could keep him until you find Dr. B. If you can't find her, you would only have to look after Michael tonight. You could then put him in daycare tomorrow morning and that would give you plenty of time to find Dr. B and tell her what's going on."

Shaking his head, Booth asked, "Are you that desperate that you have to ask me to look after Michael? Can't you find anyone else?"

Believing that honesty always works best when dealing with Booth, Hodgins said, "We are desperate. We don't have anyone else to call right now. If you won't do it then Angela won't be able to go see her father. He was in a car accident this evening and Angela's very worried. You know, besides me and the baby, all she has left in the world is her father."

Sighing, Booth said, "Well as long as I'm the last person you could call, I guess it will be alright. I just don't want you to think that I'm a handy babysitter whenever you need one."

"No, no, Booth. We don't think that at all. We are absolutely desperate and really, really need you to do this for us."

Nodding his head, Booth said, "OK. I'll wait up until you get here. Just remember, I don't have any baby stuff. Bring what you think Michael will need. I'll try to find Bones tomorrow morning and see if she can watch over him."

Happy and worried at the same time, Hodgins said, "Thanks, Booth. We're on our way."

Ending his call, Booth closed his eyes again and thought, "Gee, I can't wait."

Oooooooooooooooooooooooo

What do you think? Interesting?


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks for all of the alerts and the reviews. I really appreciated them.

I don't own Bones.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooo

Booth had drifted back to sleep when he heard a knock on his apartment door. Waking back up, Booth got up from the couch and opened the door. Standing at the door, Booth found Angela, Hodgins and a sleeping Michael in Angela's arms. Standing to the side, he allowed them to enter his apartment.

Looking at Booth, standing next to the door in just his running shorts, Angela smiled and said, "Thanks, Booth. We really appreciate this."

Hodgins, holding several bags in his hands, walked over to the couch and put his bags down. Pointing to the bags, Hodgins said, "I brought everything I think Michael will need for the next week. I put the car seat in your truck before I came up and I also have an envelope of money in the blue bag that you can use to buy whatever you need, just incase I forgot something."

Waking completely up, Booth asked, "A week? Hey, wait a minute. My truck was locked up. How did you get into my truck?"

Blushing Hodgins, said "Uh, yeah. It might be a week and it might be longer. We don't know how bad Angela's father is."

Folding his arms across his chest, Booth said, "You didn't say how you got into my truck."

Seeing that Booth was getting very annoyed, Angela said, "Please Booth. As soon as you find Brennan, she'll take Michael off of your hands. You'll probably only need to watch him tonight. You won't have to watch him for the whole week."

Seeing that Hodgins wasn't going to admit that he broke into his truck, Booth said, "Ok, just leave Michael and go. I want to go back to bed."

Relieved, Hodgins and Angela kissed Michael and then Angela handed Michael over to Booth.

Holding Michael, Booth didn't say anything as Angela and Hodgins left, even though they had said good bye to him twice. "Why make it easy for them?" Booth thought. "If Hodgins thinks I'm going to forget that he broke into my truck, then he's out of his mind."

Looking down at a sleeping Michael in his arms, Booth sighed, opened the bedroom door and walked into his bedroom.

Talking to Michael, Booth said, "You see what crazy parents you have, Michael? Your daddy asks someone to do a favor for him and then he breaks into that someone's truck. A truck owned by the FBI that the someone is responsible for. That's why I gave them such a hard time about babysitting you, in the first place. If I make it too easy for them; I could end up babysitting you whenever they get a wild hair up their"

Waking up, Brennan said, "Who are you talking to Booth?"

Smiling, Booth said, "I'm talking to Michael Hodgins. Hodgins and Angela have a family emergency and asked me to look after Michael. They want me to find you in the morning and talk you into looking after Michael until they get back."

Nodding her head, Brennan said, "Alright." Closing her eyes, Brennan went back to sleep.

Shrugging his shoulders, Booth walked over to the bed and put Michael down on the bed next to Brennan's pillow. Lying down next to him, Booth promptly fell asleep.

Oooooooooooooooooooooo

Michael turned out to be a fairly good baby as far as Booth was concerned. He only woke Booth up twice that night. Considering how young Michael is, Booth expected it to be a whole lot worse. All in all, he thought it was good practice for when Brennan had their baby. He had learned a lesson about this one though. Brennan was literal; so, when he had told her that he was supposed to hand over Michael to her in the morning then that obviously meant to her that Michael was his responsibility until the morning. He would be very careful how he talked to Brennan from now on, at least when it came to babies.

Ooooooooooooooooooo

The next morning, Booth told Brennan that he would take Michael to the Jeffersonian day care. Booth thought Hodgins was just nosy enough to ask who brought Michael in to daycare and he knew that if Brennan brought Michael in to daycare some red flags would go up in Hodgins land.

He and Brennan were still working out their new relationship so, at this time, no one knew they were a couple yet. He wanted to keep it that way for a least a little while longer. Booth knew that as soon as everyone found out that he and Brennan were living together, the unsolicited advice would start pouring in. He knew that Brennan wouldn't care and would ignore most of it; but, he really hated people poking their noses in his personal business.

Oooooooooooooooooooooo

Booth had been amused by the looks on the caretaker's faces when he brought Michael in to the daycare room. He had explained that Hodgins and Angela were out of town and would be back in about a week; so, he and Brennan were responsible for Michael until they came back. He thought June Myers, one of the caretakers, would have a stroke when she found out he had taken care of Michael overnight. She'd looked Michael over as if she was expecting to find him dirty and wasting away. Booth had watched her do that and had the satisfaction of watching the woman blush when she realized that Booth hadn't just walked away; but, was actually watching her antics. "It served her right too," Booth thought. "I'm not just some lunk head cop."

Ooooooooooooooooooooo

What do you think? Do you want me to continue this story? A review would let me know. thanks.


	3. Chapter 3

Thanks for the reviews and alerts. They are very encouraging.

I don't own Bones.

Ooooooooooooooooooooo

Booth had just finished interviewing a suspect about another white powder scare when Angela called.

This time, a letter, containing white powder had been delivered to Judge Barbara Meaux. Upon opening the letter and finding a white powder in the envelope, the judge had called the FBI. After examining the envelope and the powder, it was determined that the substance was baby powder. Again. This was the seventh anthrax scare in the last six months. So far, the FBI had caught all six perpetrators of the previous scares. Booth considered all six to be world class idiots.

Booth was really starting to hate the sight of baby powder. Considering the fact that he was going to be a father again, Booth felt that the hatred of baby powder was going to be a problem, so, he guessed he'd better stop blaming the powder for his annoyance.

Angela had called to check and see if Booth had been able to find Brennan.

Smiling, Booth said, "Of course. I took Michael into day care this morning and told Bones about your problem. She said she'll be happy to watch Michael for you."

Relieved, Angela said, "Thank you, Booth. I knew I could count on you. I'm going to call Brennan and see how Michael's doing."

"Sure." Booth said, "I hope your father is ok."

Sounding a little sad, Angela said, "He's fine. He has a broken right foot and a few bruises on his legs. He's actually angry that I came all of this way to see him. He said I should have listened to Jim when he told me my father was ok. Dad said I had no business leaving his grandson in the hands of someone else just to check up on him."

Smiling, Booth said, "Don't worry about it, Angela. He's just acting like a father."

Smiling, Angela said, "Yeah, a father from Texas. They're the worst you know."

"I don't know if they're the worst," Booth said, "but, I bet Hodgins think they are."

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Booth dropped by the Jeffersonian around 11:30 a.m. to see if Brennan wanted to go to lunch with him and also to check up on Michael. He also needed to move the car seat from his truck to Brennan's car.

June Myers was happy to report to Booth that Michael was doing fine and that Dr. Brennan had dropped by Daycare every hour on the hour to check up on Michael. Booth thought that was fine; but, he didn't like the look of surprise on June's face when she talked about Brennan. "These people don't have a clue about Bones," Booth thought.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Booth and Brennan were enjoying each others company while eating lunch at the Royal Diner. They hadn't seen each other for the last four hours and both had been thinking about each other for most of that time. Brennan had just finished talking to Booth about identifying another skeleton from Limbo. She was always excited when she was successful and that usually put Booth in a happy mood.

Smiling Booth said, "You know Bones, we have to get a portable crib for Michael before tonight. He can't sleep in bed with us, again."

Frowning, Brennan said, "He's only going to be staying with us for a few days, Booth. I don't think it's necessary to buy a crib."

Shaking his head, Booth said, "Oh no. It is necessary. I'm not sleeping with a baby in bed with me. "

"I don't understand why not." Brennan said, "In most societies, babies sleep with their parents."

Frowning, Booth said, "Ok, one, Michael isn't our baby and two I'm not sleeping with a baby in the same bed, no way, not if I can help it. It's kind of creepy."

Smiling, Brennan said, "Oh, I know why you don't want Michael to sleep in bed with us. You think it will interfere with our having sex."

Blushing, Booth leaned closer to Brennan and said, "Gee, Bones. Why don't you say that a just little bit louder. "

Concerned that she may have upset Booth, Brennan said, "If you feel that it would make you more comfortable for Michael to sleep in a crib; then, of course, you should buy one."

Walking up to the table, Sweets arrived just in time to hear Brennan's last comment.

Sitting down next to Booth, Sweets said, "I hear you're taking care of Michael Hodgins, Dr. Brennan. Agent Booth's right, Michael should have his own bed. Parents who let their children sleep with them find out later that it's really hard to get them to sleep in their own bed."

Puzzled, Brennan asked, "How did you know I'm taking care of Michael?"

Smiling, Sweets said, "The fastest form of communication is gossip."

Shaking his head, Booth said, "You shouldn't listen to gossip, Sweets. It may be the fastest; but, it isn't always accurate."

Looking at Booth, Sweets asked, "But, it is this time, isn't it?"

Looking down at his salad, Booth ignored Sweets comment and started to eat again.

Curious, Sweets asked, "Are you going to help Dr. Brennan take care of Michael while Angela and Hodgins are gone?"

Frowning, Booth put his fork down and asked, "What the hell do you mean by that?"

Frowning himself, Sweets said, "I just assumed, since you have experience with children, that you might help Dr. Brennan take care of Michael. That's all."

Sighing Booth said, "Sorry. I just don't want any rumors to get started just because I may help Bones out with Michael. There's too much gossip going around about us as it is."

Interested, Sweets said, "Like what?"

Smiling, Booth said, "Well, if you don't know, I'm not going to tell you. "

Ooooooooooooooooo

Still interested? Please let me know. Thank.


	4. Chapter 4

Thanks to everyone who has been reviewing my story. It lets me know that someone is still reading it.

I don't own Bones.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooo

That evening, Booth bought a portable baby crib on the way over to Brennan's apartment. They had both agreed that staying at Booth's apartment was not an option. Angela and Hodgins would expect to find their son at Brennan's apartment when they got back. Since the crib was for Michael, Booth used some of the money that Hodgins had left for Booth to use. Booth figured that Brennan could keep the crib in her apartment after Michael went back home. This probably wasn't going to be the only time Brennan ended up babysitting Michael, so the crib would come in handy. He just hoped that babysitting didn't happen too often. As far as Booth was concerned, Angela and Hodgins were flighty, so you never knew what to expect from those two. Angela was a real free spirit and Hodgins was more than willing to go along with anything Angela thought up.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooo

Arriving at Brennan's apartment, Booth found Brennan feeding Michael in the kitchen. Michael was staring intently at Brennan's face while she fed him his bottle. Booth thought they looked real cute together. Michael was a very cute baby and that was a fact. Booth was pretty sure that their baby would be even cuter. With a knock-out like Brennan for a mother, the baby was probably going to be the cutest baby in the D.C. area.

"God help the boys, if our baby is a girl," Booth thought. Thinking about it further, Booth thought, "God, help me while your at it."

Carrying the box, with the crib in it, into Brennan's bedroom, Booth took all of the parts out of the box and started to put the crib together. Thankfully, the crib had been made in America so the instructions were understandable.

The last time he tried to put something together, the instructions had been in some weird combination of words that made absolutely no sense to him. He had to put the damn thing together with just the diagram and had turned the air blue while he was at it. After that, he had decided to always try to buy American made stuff or at least stuff from a country that spoke English as it's primary language.

Booth had decided, before he bought the crib, that no matter how difficult it was going to be to put the crib together, he was going to be on his best behavior and not lose his patience in front of Brennan and Michael.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooo

After Brennan had finished feeding Michael, she walked into the bedroom with Michael and sat down on the bed. Watching Booth put the crib together she admired how smoothly and efficently he did the job.

"I talked to Angela this afternoon." Brennan said, " She and Hodgins are going to come back home in a couple of days. Her father doesn't want her to be away from Michael too long. Angela said she was happy to see her father; but, she wants to come home as soon as possible."

Nodding his head, while looking at the crib diagram, Booth said, "Well, that's good."

Smiling, Brennan said, "Michael may only get to sleep in the crib for two days. Do you think all of this work is worth the effort?"

Smiling, Booth looked at Brennan and said, "You bet."

Shaking her head, Brennan said, "As long as this makes sense to one of us; then, I suppose it's worth the effort."

Winking at Brennan, Booth turned back to his project and continued to work on the crib.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooo

After Booth finally put the crib together, he placed it in the corner, near the closet. He had a couple of problems while putting the crib together; but, he had managed to laugh it off in front of Brennan. All in all, he was sure he had impressed Brennan with his ability to get the crib put together. At least he hoped he did.

"You know, you can put the crib in the guest bedroom when you're not using it," Booth advised Brennan. "You shouldn't give it to Hodgins and Angela when they come for Michael. You may need to use it in the future for Michael, if you get stuck babysitting again."

Smiling, Brennan said, "This is a very nice crib, Booth. Michael should be comfortable while sleeping in it."

Looking at the crib, with satisfaction, Booth said, "I figured since Hodgins was paying for it, the crib should be the best one the store had. I wouldn't want Hodgins to accuse me of being a cheapskate when it comes to his son."

Frowning, Brennan said, "You're not a cheapskate, Booth. You just believe in getting the most value out of your money. I don't see anything wrong with that philosophy."

Smiling, Booth walked over to Brennan and took Michael out of her arms.

Putting Michael in the crib, Booth said, "Well, let's see if he likes it."

Seeing that Michael didn't have any objections to the crib, Booth turned around and hugged Brennan. "Now we have more room in bed."

Smiling, Brennan said, "Yes, we do."

Ooooooooooooooooooooooo

Like it so far? Reviews sure would be nice and appreciated. Thanks.


	5. Chapter 5

I want to thank you for the reviews. They really have been nice.

I don't own Bones. If I did we would see a lot more kissing going on.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooo

Angela and Hodgins decided to leave London the next day. Her father was giving her a hard time about leaving Michael with people he didn't really know, so they both decided to just go home. The flight home was uneventful and the plane arrived at 6 p.m. Arriving at the airport, they found their bags and retrieved Hodgins car from long term parking for their drive home. About half way home, they became entangled in a traffic nightmare. Two busses had collided and the highway was completely shut down. No one was going anywhere any time soon. Hodgins was very irritated; but, Angela told him he needed to calm down because she wasn't going to sit in the car and listen to him rant for hours about traffic. Realizing that she was right, Hodgins got a couple of books out of the trunk of his car so that he and Angela had something to do while waiting for the mess to be cleaned up.

Oooooooooooooooooooooo

Booth and Brennan had gone out to eat that evening. They took Michael with them. This was the first time Brennan had to deal with a baby in a restaurant and she found out that babies don't always behave in public. Michael had become very cranky while Booth and Brennan had tried to eat. No matter how much cuddling he received, Michael was not satisfied. Brennan told Booth that he was clean and well fed so he was just complaining about something. She just wished she knew what it was. Booth had finally given up and got "to go" boxes for their food. Leaving a nice tip for the waitress, they left the restaurant and went back to Brennan's apartment. Heating up their food, they found out that Michael was quite happy again. Booth figured out that either Michael didn't like something at the restaurant or he just didn't like crowds. Either way, Michael had won that round.

After dinner, Booth and Brennan cuddled on the couch with Michael lying on a blanket at the end of the couch. Michael was sleepy so he didn't interfere with Booth and Brennan's kissing marathon. After awhile, Brennan got up from the couch and told Booth it was time for Michael to go to bed. Taking the hint, Booth got up from the couch and went into the bedroom with them.

Ooooooooooooooooooooo

Hodgins was finally able to move his car after he and Angela had been sitting in traffic for about four hours. Relieved, they both decided to swing by Brennan's apartment to pick up Michael. It was 10:42 p.m. so they didn't think it was too late.

Arriving at Brennan's apartment complex, Angela and Hodgins took the elevator up to Brennan's apartment. Knocking on the door, Hodgins and Angela waited for Brennan to come to the door. After waiting a few minutes, Hodgins knocked harder. Angela tried to stop him and told him that they should just wait and pick up Michael at day care the next day; but, Hodgins was only a few feet from his son and he wanted to take Michael home.

After a few more minutes, Brennan answered the door dressed in her robe. Surprised to see Angela and Hodgins, Brennan stepped aside so they could enter the apartment.

Embarrassed, Angela said, "Look Sweety, if we had known you were asleep we wouldn't have dropped by to pick up Michael."

Smiling, Brennan said, "That's alright. Michael is sleeping in a crib in my bedroom. If you'll wait I'll go get him."

Grinning, Hodgins said, "Nonsense, I'll go get him." Walking quickly, Hodgins walked across the living room and entered Brennan's bedroom. He didn't hear Brennan tell him to stop. Walking into the bedroom, Hodgins saw the crib in the corner. Walking over to the crib, Hodgins leaned down and picked up his son. Turning around Hodgins saw someone lying on Brennan's bed, asleep.

Feeling like his eyes were going to pop out of his eye sockets, Hodgins saw that the person sleeping on the bed was Booth. Putting his left hand over his mouth to keep himself from making any noise, Hodgins quickly moved to the bedroom door, trying to be as quiet as possible. He had never felt so nervous in his life. It scared the hell out of him to think what would happen if Booth woke up to find him in the same bedroom he was in.

Walking back into the living room, Hodgins quickly walked over to Angela and put his hand on her elbow. Pulling her along towards the door, Hodgins said quietly to Brennan, "Thanks for taking care of Michael. I know you want to go back to sleep so we'll leave now. Bye Dr. Brennan."

Arriving at the door, Hodgins quickly opened it. Making a sweeping motion with his left hand, Hodgins got Angela to leave the apartment. Walking through the doorway, Hodgins quickly closed the door and leaned against it.

"I'm a dead man, Hon," Hodgins said. "I'm a dead man walking."

Shaking her head, Angela said, "You know, you're not making any sense right now. What's wrong with you?"

Sighing, Hodgins said, "Dr. Brennan has company."

Arching her eyebrows, Angela said, "You're kidding. I thought she was seeing Booth now. Did you get a look at him?"

Pursing his lips, Hodgins said, "Of course, that's why I'm a dead man walking. It's Booth. When he finds out that I walked into Dr. Brennan's bedroom and saw him sleeping there, well let's just say, I'll be lucky if he just shoots me."

Gasping, Angela said, "Oh my God. I knew that they were seeing each other; but, I didn't think they were living together. I didn't think it had got that far. You're right, Booth is not going to be happy with us when he finds out we know."

Hodgins, with a little hope in his voice, said, "Maybe Dr. B won't tell him what I did."

Laughing, Angela said, "Don't deceive yourself like that. You know Brennan tells Booth everything."

Nodding his head, Hodgins said, "Yeah, I know. Tomorrow should be very exciting. I just hope I live through it."

Oooooooooooooooooooooooo

What do you think? Reviews would be very nice. Thanks.


	6. Chapter 6

Thank you for reading my story. I hope you liked it.

I don't own Bones.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Booth had a pretty deep and restful sleep and was surprised when he woke up and found the clock was displaying 6:47 a.m. Getting up from bed, Booth went over to the crib and saw that it was empty. Walking back over to the bed, Booth leaned over and shook Brennan's shoulder.

"Heah, Bones." Booth said, "Where's Michael?"

Waking up and looking at Booth standing over her, Brennan said, "Hodgins and Angela dropped by last night and retrieved Michael."

Shaking his head, Booth said, "Wow, I must have been really tired to not hear them knock on the door."

Rubbing her face, Brennan said, "Or the fact that Hodgins walked into this room to get Michael."

Frowning, Booth said, "What did you say?"

Nodding her head, Brennan said, "Hodgins saw you sleeping on this bed last night. "

Sighing, Booth sat down on the floor next to the bed and leaned against it.

Looking at the baby crib, Booth said, "You do know that everyone and his brother are going to know we're living together by about 9 this morning. Hodgins has the biggest mouth at the Jeffersonian."

Leaning over the bed, Brennan put her hand on the back of Booth's neck. "We were going to tell our friends soon anyways. It's just sooner than we had planned on, that's all."

Nodding his head, Booth said, "Well, this should be an interesting morning. Maybe I can make it very interesting for Hodgins."

Ooooooooooooooooooooo

After dropping by the Hoover building to check up on a few things, Booth then drove over to the Jeffersonian. Walking around the platform area, Booth made a B line for Hodgins office. Stopping at the doorway to Hodgins office, Booth saw Hodgins standing over something with his back towards the door. Smiling to himself, Booth walked as quietly as he could over to where Hodgins was standing. When he was close enough, Booth put his right hand on Hodgins right shoulder and said, "Hodgins."

Squeaking, Hodgins ducked down and turned around. Standing up straight, Hodgins said, "Booth. Uh, Booth. Uh, what can I do for you? Are you looking for Dr. B? She's probably in her office. If you wait here, I'll go check and see if."

Holding up his right hand and then grabbing Hodgins left arm, Booth frowned and said, "What's the hurry, Hodgins? Aren't you happy to see me?"

Feeling a sickly smile plaster itself on his face, Hodgins said, "Uh, sure, sure. I'm always happy to see you Booth."

Starting to shake a little, Hodgins finally said, "Look Booth, I didn't mean to butt into your private business. It was an accident. I mean, really, how I was to know you're living with Dr. B now?"

Shaking his head, Booth said, "Who else did you tell that I'm living with Bones?"

Walking into Hodgins office, Cam was able to hear the last thing Hodgins had said to Booth and Booth's question to Hodgins. Walking over to where the two men were standing, Cam said, "What's going on?"

Frowning at Cam, Booth let go of Hodgins arm. As soon as Booth had released his arm, Hodgins moved away from Booth so that there was about three feet between them. Looking at Cam, Hodgins said, "Uh, nothing is going on. Booth and I were just discussing Michael's stay with Dr. Brennan."

Folding her arms across her chest, Cam said, "Can it, Dr. Hodgins, I heard what you said to Booth."

Looking at Booth, Cam said, "If you're living with Dr. Brennan now then you need to let the FBI know. You know that's agency policy."

Angry, Booth pointed a finger at Hodgins and said, "Thanks for nothing, Hodgins."

Turning around, Booth walked around Cam. Walking across the room, Booth stopped and turned back around. "I haven't forgotten that you broke into my truck Hodgins. That truck is FBI property and by the way, I know you're the one who broke into Brennan's car last night. The car seat is missing. We're going to have a long talk about it as soon as I have time." Turning back around, Booth left the room. He needed to talk to Brennan right away.

Seeing Booth leave, Hodgins blew out his cheeks in relief. Smiling, Hodgins turned to look at Cam. Seeing the look on Cam's face, Hodgins quickly lost his smile.

Oooooooooooooooooooooo

Walking into Brennan's office, Booth found Brennan reading one her journals at her desk. Walking over to the chair across from her desk, Boot sat down. Looking at Brennan, Booth realized that he really didn't care if anyone knew he and Brennan were living together. If it was out in the open, then they could work on their relationship instead of trying to hide it all of the time.

With a crooked smile, Booth said, "I guess I'll go tell Cullen about us in a little while. Are you ready for the attention we're about to get?"

Smiling, Brennan got up from her chair and walked around to where Booth was sitting. Putting her hands on both sides of his face, Brennan gave him a deep kiss. After she was done, Brennan sat on Booth's lap and said, "Of course."

Oooooooooooooooooooooo

What do you think of my story? Was it interesting? Let me know. Thanks.

Just to let you know, I got the idea for this story from a coment someone made to me in a review of another story I did. You never know where you'll get your inspirations for a story; so; just to let you know, I appreciate all reviews that I receive and read every one. You guys are really inspiring. Thanks.

In case you're interested, my new story "Death of a Clown" will start tomorrow.


End file.
